Dai's Journey
by Goldude
Summary: Join Dai Hoshiko, a young pokemon trainer, on her quest to become The Pokemon Queen. Along the way, she experiences hardships, gains both friends and enemies, and unravel conspiracies.
1. Chapter 01:Captured By A Mysterious Ball

* * *

Chapter 1 - Captured by a Mysterious Sphere!

* * *

It was a nice day, like any other day here at the Pallet Lake Preserve. I had just awoken 30 minutes ago. Now I'm hungry. I want something different than the food the humans drop off every week or so. That stuff is good and all, but some variety would be nice.

I scanned the area for a different food. I saw the many trees that dotted this area, and the Pokemon that inhabited them. I saw the Krabby swimming in the lake. Of course, everybody asked the Krabby to splash us, since none of us could swim. I saw a few Rattatta playing amongst themselves. They always have fun here. I saw the path to the Pallet Graveyard. The Pallet Graveyard. That's where the Gastly came from about 3 months ago. I saw my sister, a Nidoran, there eating a pile of Oran Berries.

Oran Berries! I always liked the taste of the juicy Oran Berries! I was happy my sis had gathered the Oran Berries for me! It'll be no problem to take them from her. She always did nothing to stop me.

"Hey sis!" She turned to me. The look in her eyes meant she knew what was coming. "How nice of you to gather all these Oran Berries for me! I thank you!"

"I gathered these berries for myself, bro." she protested.

"Nonsense! You're always the best little sister, always doing everything for me." I rebutted.

"No, please, I mean it." she pleaded. Her voice sounded unusually desperate.

I ignored her and started toward the berries. I glanced at her quickly, making sure she was alright. I then smirked and started to eat her berries.

"Please stop." That made me pause for a split second. Why was she being so defiant today? I bet the Gastly talked to her last night while I was asleep.

This bothered me. Before that Gastly came here, everyone catered to me. I was the leader. Now everyone tells me to stop bullying them. I'm not bullying them! "Look, you got those berries for me. Accept that fact! I am the leader!"

"No. Not anymore." Her voice indicated that she was growing more sure of herself. "Everyone is equal here. That's what the Gastly said."

So it was true. This Gastly is a huge pain. "Why do you betray your own brother? The person who kept this place in order for 7 years? The person who benevolently lead this place? If this happened 3 months ago, I would kick you out of here!" I angrily snapped at her.

"Then why don't you throw me out right now? You weren't like this 3 months ago! You were kind! Now you try and bully everyone to get your way! You are no longer my brother! _I_ should kick _you_ out of here!" How dare she! How _dare_ she! This was the last straw! I angrily tackled her. I will kill her for this! She started fighting back.

She scratched at me furiously. She drew blood. She drew blood. I can't believe this! **She drew **_**blood**_! This was _beyond_ treason! I wailed at her with my fury attack. She screamed out in pain.

"Cease fire _this instant_!" Uh-oh. We both froze up. We were both familiar with that voice. The voice that would chastise us if we fight. The voice of reason. The voice that arrived here 3 months ago.

* * *

They almost always got into fights. Why would they do this? They _are_ brother and sister. Siblings shouldn't fight. Pokemon shouldn't fight. I examined the situation. 2 Nidoran. One male. One female. A pile of Oran berries big enough for 30 Pokemon. Is that what they dropped off this week? Were they arguing about this? "Tell me what happened." It took a second for them to respond. When they did, they babbled incoherently. It was always the same routine.

"Stop." They obeyed. "Let's let the sister tell her side first." Not a second after I finished that sentence, she glanced at her brother and stuck her tongue out. I reflexively told her to stop and she apologized. She then explained that her brother threatened her to get the berries. The male Nidoran said he politely asked to have some berries and she rudely kept them all to herself. I sighed. "I can't help you work this out if neither of you tell the truth."

After a while, we worked out the truth, with help from the other Pokemon that saw them. "Now, I want you two to apologize to each other. If I hear any insincerity, I'll give you both time-outs separate from each other."

"I'm sorry I tried to bully those berries from you. And I'm sorry I accused you of turning against me, and attacking you." the male Nidoran stated first. "I'm sorry of claiming all the berries for myself. And I'm sorry for attacking you as well." the sister stated.

"Now was that so hard? Or did it make you feel better, now that you two have made up?" They agreed. Now that they weren't trying to tear each other apart, I smiled. I was about to suggest they play with the Rattatta, but then I saw a Pokemon that I only see here once a week. But it was different then the mostly-blue one.

This one was was shorter, about four and a half feet. It had pale pink skin with a red tuft of fur on it's head. It had a red stomach, chest, and legs. It also had black feet. It had blue eyes that shown frustration and lips that were pinkish-red. I had also noticed a small growth on the right side of it's hip. The growth was red and white. What happened next I would never forget.

* * *

This was my pokemon's last chance. The chikorita would either beat the gastly and both nidoran or I will abandon it. It's "skills" were pissing me off. I grabbed my pokeball and expanded it. "You had better win." I then threw my pokeball in the air. As usual, it released the pokemon inside it with the usual flash of red.

When it was done materializing, The gastly said something to the two nidoran. I ignored that and thought of a move to order my weak chikorita. "Use leaf storm on the gastly!" The wild pokemon were shocked at this, looking at their expressions. What, haven't they _ever_ seen a trainer before? My chikorita was throwing leaf after leaf at the gastly, but it dodged every single one. "stop dodging and let my pokemon hit you, darn it!" I wasn't paying any attention to the two nidoran, and it cost me. Now that I was, I saw the male one stick it's horn in my pathetic pokemon. I knew the fight was over. In one hit as well. Something else was over as well. This was the last time, the very last _moment_ that chikorita will ever have me as it's trainer.

My whole body filled with rage. My fists clenched. I gritted my teeth. "You..." My eyes started to water. "You... you weak, pathetic piece of **piss**!" Before I knew it, I had kicked the poor excuse for a Pokemon. "**You can just go die**!" I started running. Running away from the gastly. Running toward Pallet Town. I would give pokemon training one last chance. Maybe a bulbasaur would make me happier...

* * *

I had absolutely no idea what had happened. First a new, rare Pokemon appeared before him and pulled off it's growth. Then a Chikorita appeared out of nowhere. Then it started attacking me for no reason. Then he brother Nidoran used it's horn to knock it out. Then the weird Pokemon kicked it and ran.

First off, I had to punish the brother for attacking a Pokemon. "But it was trying to _attack_ you!" I didn't care. If I had been given enough time, I would have been able to convince it to stop. After an argument and an apology, I then asked what that strange Pokemon was. "That wasn't a Pokemon. It was a human." A human? I've never heard that word before. Before I can ask what a "human" was, the Chikorita was regaining consciousness.

I rushed over to it's side. "Where... What happened?" The poor thing was disoriented.

"Perhaps you can explain why you attacked me without reason." I ordered.

"I... I had to."

"Why?"

"My trainer..." She looked around. When she did not find what she was looking for, which was perhaps that weird Pokemon, or "human", she sighed. "My former trainer had ordered me to." Trainer? Does she mean guardian? Parent? "You have to obey your trainer no matter what." So it _was_ like a guardian.

I turned my attention to the brother Nidoran. "I want you to apologize for attacking the Chikorita."

"No, I deserved to get hurt." it interrupted.

"No Pokemon deserves to be attacked." I corrected. I was not going to let this Pokemon depreciate itself.

"No need to defend my actions. I should have been paying attention to the two Nidoran as well as you. I'm no good." Her guardian brainwashed her to think this way. How despicable. If that "human" comes back here again, I'll admonish it for treating the Chikorita so horribly.

"No. Don't blame your guardian for your skills." I needed to get her to think positively. "Your guardian is the one to blame. It raised you wrong. You need to let your former guardian go. It even abandoned you. Let me be your guardian from now on." The Chikorita looked up at me. It's eyes looked happy at the gesture, but still held much sadness.

"Or _I_ could be your "guardian". We all turned to face that voice. It was another weird Poke- I mean human. This one had a white head with brown fur coming out of the white. It 's upper body was light blue with a pink heart on it's chest. It had the same lump but smaller than the almost-all-blue "humans." It had green eyes that were filled with excitement. It's legs had pink going down to the knees. It also had white and black feet. Then I saw the same red-and-white spherical-growth as the one with the red fur on its head.

* * *

This was it. My first pokemon battle, My very first wild pokemon sighting. I think my hands are trembling in anticipation. In excitement. I knew coming to the Pallet Lake Preserve, where the Pokemon are all weak there, is frowned upon. I didn't care being called a noob. I just want to get as many Pokemon as I can and become the greatest Pokemon Master. Better than anyone, Including Ash Katchem.

I was just about to throw my pokeball that included Brownie, but I remembered about the pokedex Professor Oak gave me. I whipped it out and pointed it at the gaseous form that is gastly. Oak will be surprised at the first Pokemon

_Gastly. The Gas Pokemon. Its thin body is made of gas. It can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation._

Hmm... I expected a different voice. Oh well. Plus the description was crappy as well. It doesn't tell me anything except for it's deadliness. What about it's attacks? It's habitat? Well, graveyards, of course. It's diet? Does it even eat? I fumbled around with the pokedex a bit, trying to access more info. "What's that red box? Is that a pokemon Or a human as well?" "I don't know what it is."

I'm glad I have the ability to understand what pokemon say. It helps me with my relationship with Brownie. But it's rare. Much more rare than a shiny. I was one of the tiny few lucky ones across the world who have it. I first discovered I had it when I was 4 years old. I heard a pidgey's beautiful song it sung to her young.

"You wanna know what this thing is?" I held out my pokedex proudly. "This is my pokedex!" I stepped closer to them to show them better. Plus I pushed a button.

_This is Dexter, an artificial intelligence program designed to help trainers with their pokemon journey._

Dexter, huh? The name suits it.

_This pokedex has been assigned to the pokemon trainer Dai Hoshiko of Pallet Town._

The pokemon looked amazed. Haven't they seen a pokedex before? What about from that one trainer running toward Pallet? "Anyways, I want to capture you."

* * *

Capture us? This human, supposedly called "die howsh ink oh", was obviously no better than the other human that abandoned the Chikorita. If what that red box was saying was true, all humans, including the mostly-blue one, needed a punishment. "You want to capture us? For what purpose?" The two Nidoran were tense. The Chikorita was curled up in a ball while whimpering. I needed to drive this human out of here!

"I want to capture you because I want to be the greatest Pokemon Master ever!" Master? It must be another word for guardian. I relaxed a bit and told the others to do the same. "Dai howsh ink oh"'s meaning of the word "capture" must mean that the pokemon accepts it's offer. I was about to decline the offer, but she picked up the red and white sphere and tossed it.

The sphere opened and the same red stream of light appeared just like the red-furred human's sphere did. Then a Pikachu came out of nowhere, just like the Chikorita did. The Pikachu looked at us, then at the Human. "Four against one, Dai? Mere pichu's play." The Pikachu called the human "die". Why not "die howsh ink oh" like the red box said? "What move shall I open with?"

"Just a moment. I want to get the other pokemon in my pokedex as well." The Pikachu made a noise that sounded like frustration and impatience. "I'll hurry!" She pointed the red box at the two Nidoran.

_Nidoran. Female. The poison pin pokemon. The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results._

Fatal? The brother Nidoran drove his entire horn into the Chikorita and it recovered quite well! Plus the two Nidoran fight each other almost every single day.

_Nidoran. Male. The poison pin pokemon. The male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this pokemon's notice._

Wait, is that thing correct? The brother Nidoran was as surprised as I was when we heard "die"'s voice.

_Chikorita. The leaf pokemon. It waves its leaf around to keep foes at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, creating a friendly atmosphere that becalms the battlers._

"Chikorita, I want you to try and calm the Pikachu down." I waited for a moment. So did the Pikachu and "Die". The Chikorita was still cowering.

"Brownie, I think it'll be only 3 on one."

"Even better. Now will you _please_ give me an opening move already?"

"Hold on, I'll capture the chikorita first." That made the Pikachu, possibly called "brow knee", give out another huff of frustration and anguish. "Do you _not_ want to battle and just go home forever?" I guesses that made "brow knee" keep quiet, as it glanced at "Die" worriedly. I saw it's eyes were impatient.

"Die" pulled another one of those red-and-white spheres. She then threw it at the cowering Chikorita. I have no idea why none of us reacted to this and just stared at the mysterious sphere, but I knew I would regret it.

* * *

The pokeball hit the chikorita. I had already decided on a name. I was going to name her "Basque". What a cute name. The pokeball opened up and time slowed to me. Every second felt like an hour. The ball closed. I felt my excitement growing. The ball twitched. I was holding my breath. Then the pokeball dinged, signaling a successful capture.

I did it! **I did it!** Four pokemon in less than an hour was going to be a world record! I really _am_ the best! I squeed as hard and as loud as I could, but now was not the time for a victory dance. Plus, Brownie was getting _really_ impatient. I was lucky with Basque, who was just cowering. "_What_ did you _do_ with the _Chikorita_?"

I looked at the gastly. It looked like it was about to cover my whole body to suffocate me. I, uh, captured it." No, I was _not_ going to let such a weakling intimidate _me_! I grew a smirk. "I captured it and I will soon capture you. Then I will capture the two nidoran. Like I said, I'll become the greatest Pokemon Master. My name, Dai Hoshiko, will be the greatest name in the world!"

"You can take your "mastery" and shove it!" I glared at the male nidoran. How dare he? How **dare** he! He has insulted the future Queen of Pokemon! Right about know, I was as angry as Brownie.

"How dare you insult the future Queen of Pokemon! You'll eat your words! Brownie!" I saw his ears perk up. "Finish off that insect nidoran with a thunder!" Obviously, Brownie listened. He was different. He was actually smart. The Pallet Lake Preserve glowed a bright yellow for a second, then subsided. I looked at Rhino. Yes, Rhino is a great name. I saw through it's fainted eyes it was ready to be captured. Just to be sure, I got out my only greatball.

* * *

This day is the day my life would change forever. I've already learnt a lot. I've learned about Trainers and The Pokedex and Dai Hoshiko and The Pokemon Journey and The Pokemon Master. I will never forget this day. The day that would bring much more new experiences. The day I would leave this place.

I looked at the sky. Clear as always. I looked at the trees. All the pokemon there were stealthily watching us. I looked at Dai. The human was doing something weird to itself, to it's hips. I looked at the two Nidoran. The brother Nidoran has a weird, tired look in it's eyes. The sister Nidoran was trying to get it to wake up.

I looked back at Dai. The human was holding a sphere similar to the red-and-white one. This one was blue-and-white with two red stripes on the blue part. It threw it at the brother Nidoran. Without thinking, I floated in front of the ball, intending to stop it. I wanted to protect this place no matter what. I wanted to protect the Pokemon here no matter what. But I knew those days were over.

The Mysterious Sphere hit me. It opened. It opened? It's hollow? I looked at Dai. She looked surprised. I wanted to look back at the two Nidoran, but the world started getting darker. Very dark very fast. The next thing I knew I was in... I don't know where I was. There was... there was... nothingness? I think I remember this place. No, I was never here before.

I was scared. All I could see was black everywhere. I wanted the clear sky. I wanted the trees. I wanted the lake. All I have is... nothing. I wanted to get out. "I'm surprised you threw yourself in front of my greatball." It was Dai's voice! I wanted to follow it, but it sounded like it came from everywhere.

I was just about to give up. "Don't worry. You'll get as much glory as I get." I tried relaxing. I then heard a ding noise. Suddenly, this place of nothing felt welcoming.

* * *

Oh well. I'll just use a pokeball. After all, I was given 5 of them by Oak. I got one out and enlarged it. "You hurt my brother."

"Don't worry. When I finish capturing you two, I'll heal you all up. You'll become as famous as I will be. Trainers all over the world will chant our names." I was just about to throw the pokeball at the fainted nidoran.

"I don't want your fame. I now understand why our guardian was so against attacking other pokemon."

"If you don't want my fame, maybe you want my care."

"No. I want you to get out of here."

"And miss the world record? Not a chance. Just let me capture you." I would have never expected what happened next.

"_**NO!**_" Whoa. That horn looks extremely dangerous right now. "**You hurt my brother. Get out and don't you dare hurt another pokemon EVER AGAIN!**" The female nidoran began to glow. It began to glow. Began to glow. So this is what pokemon evolution looks like. I needed to capture this nidorina. It grew bigger. Tulip grew bigger. What a cute name, tulip. I'm even great at _naming_ pokemon. She'll eventually mellow out when I catch her.

"My, evolving for me? How generous of you." I was going to become The Pokemon Queen quicker than I thought. I now own 3 pokemon: Brownie, my pikachu. Basque, my chikorita. Shade? No. Phantom? No. Polybius? Oh, yes. Such a spooky name. I love it. Once I scan Tulip, I'll have seen 6 pokemon. I would already beat a world record.

"**You shall pay for what you have done.**" Hmm. The nidorina's voice was quivering. Tulip is scared of me.

"Don't be scared."

"_**Scared?**_** You think I'm **_**SCARED**_**? **_**I'LL SHOW YOU SCARED!**_" Tulip charged at me. Okay, maybe this _was_bad.

"Brownie, help! Thunder!" The area flashed yellow for a moment again. When it subsided, I saw that Tulip stopped. And was shooting a death glare at Brownie. Wait, what just happened? "Brownie?" This was bad. I had gotten too full of myself. I'm in way over my head. My poor Brownie's eyes had shown that he fainted.

* * *

I pulled out Brownie's pokeball and called him back in. Then I started running. Running as fast as I can. Maybe even faster. That nidorina was too powerful for my current team. A few more minutes, reached a familiar sign.

YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE PALLET LAKE PRESERVE

WELCOME BACK TO PALLET TOWN you noobs

Someone had vandalized the sign, which is expected. After all, The Pallet Lake Preserve is closely monitored by the league, made to be the bare basics. Not so much anymore, now with that powerful nidorina rampaging in that place. "Welcome back, Noobie McNoobster." Ugh, that voice angers me.

"Shut up, Hideo." He was always bullying the people that went to the preserve. "Just because you don't have a pokemon is no reason to pick on people who go to the preserve." He was about to say something else, but I cut him off. "Besides, have you ever known someone there who caught 2 pokemon, seen 5," I paused a moment just to cut him off again. ", and seen an evolution?"

"You _what_?"

"That's right, I saw a female nidoran _evolve_." His mouth was agape. After all, he had never heard of anyone seeing an evolution in there. "Plus I caught a gastly."

"A _gastly_? Why and how was a gastly doing in a preserve made for poison-, water-, grass-, and normal-type pokemon?"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"What, you didn't know gastly was a dual-type? Ghost and...?"

"Ghost and what?" This was too easy. He's making himself look like an idiot!

"Ghost and _poison_." I bet _that_ flabbergasted him. "This is why you don't have your pokemon license. You _failed. Thirteen times_. You're an _idiot_. And guess what?" Heh. He's angry.

"What?"

"The league doesn't allow idiots to go on a journey." I knew the journey to becoming The Pokemon Queen would be easy as _pie_"

* * *

AN: Wow. Fanfiction is harder than it looks. I also expected this to be a lot shorter. If you review, no flaming. Please post all gripes constructively. From now on my AN's will be at the top.


	2. Chapter 02:A Whole New World!

* * *

Chapter 2 – A Whole New World!

* * *

I don't know how long I've been in this soothing darkness. All I know was, If I were to escape, I might consider returning. Everywhere I looked, there was no escape, Not that was the first thing I wanted to do.

Just then, the Pallet Lake Preserve materialized around me. Wait... This isn't The Pallet Lake Preserve. It's unfamiliar. Just where am I? I looked around, panicked. Nidoran! Are they safe? Did the human hurt them? "Nidoran! Are you Okay?" No answer from them. I... I had failed them. Failed them as a guardia-

"Hi there, Polybius. Welcome to my home!" That voice... I've heard it before! I looked... and I saw the human with the white head!

* * *

This is kind of awkward. Does Polybius really care about the nidoran and the nidorina _that_ much? I have to make him feel as welcome as possible if I wanted to become The Pokemon Queen. "Hi there, Polybius. Welcome to my home!" He turned to me, then made a forlorn yet panicked face. "Glad to meet you. I'm Dai Hoshiko."

"Die... ho-shink-oh?" Eh, close enough.

"I should probably get Basque and Brownie out." I reached for my pokeballs.

"Where am I?"

"Like I said, we're in my home. My humble abode. The place where I live." I paused for a second. "Actually, we'll be leaving here shortly. I've finished packing up, and I want all my pokemon to be acquainted with each other." I then called out the rest of my pokemon.

* * *

I was called out. Who called me out? I looked around, and saw that I was no longer in The Pallet Lake Preserve. I was in someone's house. Who captured me? What captured my eyes was a Ghastly, a Pikachu, and a girl. The girl had a white hat, and brown hair. Adorned on her blue shirt was a pink heart. She also wore a white skirt, which hung down to her knees. On her feet were white socks and black girlish shoes.

That didn't matter. I'm useless. Ever since Takeo became my trainer, I've lost very single fight. This girl should do herself a favor and dump me in a garbage dump. "Basque, this is Polybius. She pointed to the Gastly. She was talking to me. She shouldn't be. I saw that the Ghastly the girl named looked at me.

"You're the one the red-bodied human attacked. Are you OK? What happened?" Why is Polybius concerned for me? I didn't speak. I just looked at the floor. "What did the human do to you?" I guess I had to introduce myself. Not that it mattered.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Oh, sorry, chikorita. I forgot to tell you that I named you Basque." She... she named me? She's just pretending to be nice just so she would abuse me like Takeo did. But I still had to introduce myself. All Pokemon must obey their trainers.

"I'm... Basque."

"Basque and Polybius, this is Brownie."

She then pointed to a Pikachu. He was silent. "Um, Hi. I'm B-"

"Name's Brownie. Since I'm the first one Dai got, that means I'm the leader. If you ever think of harming Dai, you'll get hurt badly. We're going on a pokemon journey. We need to defeat 8 gym leaders to enter the league tournament. Any questions?"

"Yes." Polybius uttered.

"And that would be?"

"Who is that human?" There was silence for a second.

"Her name is Dai Hoshiko. She is above you. Do not harm her."

"Got that. Um, Where am I?"

"You are in Dai's house."

"Okay. So, why is she different than the blue humans?"

* * *

Seriously? This little ghastly doesn't know about clothes? This is going to get on my nerves often, I can tell. "You seriously don't know about humans? Nothing at all?"

"What exactly _is_ a human?" I bet all of us looked at that moronic ghastly. If he were alive, I'd kill him for being so clueless. I mean, even a _wild_ pokemon should know this basic knowledge.

"Shut up." We don't have the time for dealing with this. "Dai, let's get going."

"Um, OK." Dai was just about to call me back, but that stupid ghastly opened his mouth again.

"No. It's not right to be mean to others." A smirk formed on my face.

"What are you gonna do about it, mister stupid? Attack me?"

"It's not right to attack others."

"Then just keep your trap shut, and follow Dai's orders." What a pain.

"I think you shouldn't be a jerk."

"I think you should shut up right now before I hurt you."

Just then, Dai butted in.

"_Stop_ it right _now_!" I'd gotten them to stop arguing. "Now, I can't be The Pokemon Queen if all your doing is arguing amongst yourselves!"

"Hmph. Sorry Dai, but how can a pokemon be so dumb?"

"What if he isn't dumb? Maybe he just has amnesia?" Wait... That's not right... "That can't be... He doesn't have the move..."

"Hmm... Amnesia..." Brownie looked like he was deep in thought. I know he can be a jerk at times, but I know he'll do anything to protect me. He's been like this since I've known him. "Anyways, I think you should call us back." I agree. They're well acquainted now. Plus the guidebooks say that I should only call them out during a battle.

Once I was done calling them out, I finished packing and said goodbye to my mother. I couldn't say goodbye to my father because he's in Almia and he doesn't have a pokenav.

About half the population were in front of my house to see me off. I even saw Hideo. He didn't look at me though. I made a face at him. He didn't notice him. He'll be in Pallet forever.

Route 1 was different than the path leading to the Pallet Lake Preserve. There were barely any trees, and lots more bushes. The grass was longer. Much longer. It went up to my upper ankle, and now, I wished I wore my traveling shoes. I guess I'll buy them in Viridian.

Then something happened which was exciting. My very first trainer battle. He was rested on a tree. I think he was about... 30 something years old. "Hi, there!" He opened up his eyes. He had green hair. He was wearing what looked like a scientist suit that was made for pokemon trainers. Then I think I saw him smirk slightly.

"I heard about you. You turned 10 yesterday?"

"Yes, I did."

"What's your name?"

"Dai Hoshiko."

"Alvis Frost."

"Alvis Frost? You're not from Jopin, aren't you?"

"I'm from Amerin." Well that explains the foreign-sounding name. Now that we're done with formalities, I expect this to be a quick battle.

"So, want to-"

"Gladly, Dai."

I called out my first pokemon. "Go, Basque!" Darn! I should've called out Brownie. This is bad. I don't know what her strongest move is. I didn't see his hand touch any of his pokeball, nor even going near it! "Um, I think you sh-"

"Hey Odin! I found her!"

"Oh, you did? Hold on, I need to clean off a bit!" The voice came from a nearby tall bush. I think it's a little strange. Something is different about that "Odin", almost like I didn't have to translate what he was saying. I thought about it for a while. Just then, a scyther came out of the bush. "There, all cleaned up, done eating breakfast and..." He looked at me. "...ready for an easy pokemon battle.

* * *

Easy? Yeah, it'll be easy. "I agree. Once I whoop your butt, I'll be one step closer to becoming The Pokemon Queen." Odin just stared at me for a little while. Then he smirked.

"Lady, you still have a _lot_ to learn!" Me? I'm a walking encyclopedia! I got out my pokedex.

_Scyther. The Mantis Pokemon. They are able to distinguish colors and become enraged by the color red._

"Yeah, Red will give me rage as big as your ego! **Rage bigger than the world itself!** But seriously, the pokedex is a useless machine made of lies. If you _truly_ want to get accurate information, ask Alvis! He's a researcher from Silph!" Silph? Silph's in Saffron! I thought he was foreign!

"Um, Question. Silph's in Saffro-"

"Odin, use bug buzz!" Just then, Odin's wings began to cause the air to vibrate at Basque. I'm not exactly sure, but I think Bug Buzz lowers the special defense a bit.

"Um, Basque! Use, um, tackle!" I really hadn't thought of a move that was powerful enough to make Odin faint. What? Basque missed? "Um..." I was really struggling to to think of a move that would grant me a win.

"Odin, use double team!" I blinked and saw another scyther. Why is this happening to me? "Odin, use Double hit!" He's cheating! It's supposed to be _my_ turn!

My next command was too late. "Dodge it!" By that time, Basque had fainted. This was devastating! How dare he break the rules set by the league!

"What will be your next pokemon?" It's time to teach him a lesson.

"Go, Brownie!" I know he'll be too much for this cheater to handle.

"Odin, use endure!" Heh, what a desperate move he just made. I smirked.

"Brownie, finish off that scyther with thunder!" Brownie let out a yellowish-white wave of electricity toward Odin. I could see him flinch a little. A little? That was supposed to make him faint! "Brownie, Try another thunder!" He complied, but there was the same result as before.

"Dai, I think we need a different strategy! Go defensive!"

"Brownie! Use thunder!" I was pissed! How dare this scyther not faint like it's supposed to! Another wave of thunder connected with the scyther. My eyes widened. His endure was successful! This is bad! His Odin let out a wave of energy toward my poor Brownie. After it connected, he fainted.

This is it! My last chance. "Odin, use harden!" Wait just a _moment_! Scyther can't use harden! Or so I thought, because Odin got a bit shinier. I grasped my greatball. Dear Arceus. Please give this cheater his just deserts. Let the better pokemon trainer come out on top.

"Go Polybius!" After he was called out, One of Alvis's eyebrows stood up. I heard him mumble something to himself.

"Dai, This time I'll let you make the first move." That gave me a little more time to think. I ran through all of gastly's moves. I settled on one that sounded strong.

"Polybius, use night shade!" He turned to me.

"I will not harm another."

"But you have to in order for me to win!"

"Dai, please don't make me harm another Pokemon!"

"Polybius, please obey me! I'm supposed to become The Pokemon Queen!"

"I'm sorry. I can't. I can't harm another pokemon." Then Alvis uttered something.

"From the sound of it, your "Polybius" is too arrogant for you."

"Hey Alvey! Polybius says he doesn't want to harm another. Maybe I should harm him, instead?"

"...False swipe." I looked at Odin and saw him get into position. Then, in the blink of an eye, Alvin's scyther was behind Polybius, one of his scythe-arms sticking out. My Polybius let out a little grunt of pain.

"U-Ugh... Dai... Run! This human will hurt you..." What exactly is he talking about? He can't attack me! It's against league rules! "Run! Now!"

"Finish it off with... actually, surprise me." The scyther casually walked over to Polybius, then raised one of his scythe-arms.

"Brick Break! This was fun!" Scyther then bought his scythe-arm upon Polybius. Then he fainted. Which was impossible. Ghost-type pokemon can't be hit with physical attacks!

* * *

The battle was won, the target in sight. Odin had an easy win. But what was Dai going on about being The Pokemon Queen? "Y-... You... **You cheated! Admit it! I win!**" I can tell she was pissed. I began to regret agreeing to be assigned to this girl. Unfortunately, I am stuck with her and any attempt to separate myself will end up with me in solitary confinement for life. I hate league rules.

"Dai Hoshiko of Pallet Town, as mandated by the league rules, I am to follow you until you reach 11 years old. Please allow me to join you."

"I am incredibly boring and should take my head out of my ass." Ugh. Again he mocks me. I decide to drop my stoic image to yell at Odin.

"Why can't you be like any other normal pokemon? You're _insane_ you're driving _me_ insane you'll chase away Dai you'll get me arrested for life and Silph will finally be _**investigated**__!" _I panted after my rant. It's always Odin that makes me drop my stoic image.

"Um..."

"Look, quit being an uptight nerd. I know you know you're not like The Duck Suits, but that's no reason to go yelling at me."

"Then will you _quit_ making extremely obscure references that _make_ you seem crazy? I can barely understand half the things you say!"

"Hey!"

"I know my stuff. You know your stuff. The clouds know their stuff. The grass knows it's stuff."

"Just. Quiet. Yourself." I had gritted teeth and a face that screamed get me out of this situation.

"Alvis?" Oh, I had forgotten about Dai.

"Look, I'm sorry about Odin. He gets that way much too often."

"Uh, I think I can stand him. Anyways, what was that about you being assi-"

"Will you let me join you?"

"Um, I don't see wh-"

"Good. It's settled then. I will guide you along your journey to become The Pokemon Queen." This tactic has worked many times before. If you don't let the other people to finish their sentences, they'll be confused enough to change their minds.

"Uh-um... Okay..."

"Our next stop, Viridian City! Dai you have a lot to learn. A _lot_ to learn. I shall teach you all I know." Dai's journey to become The Pokemon Queen will sure be an interesting one. "Odin, let's get going." I hope I still have my sanity by the end of it.


	3. Chapter 03:Down To Earth Gym Battle!

Chapter 3 - Down To Earth Gym Battle!

* * *

How did I get myself into this? I was going to tell him to buzz off, but somehow, he forced himself upon me. His scyther is... How do I put this... Weird? And what did he say about the stuff that goes on inside Silph? And about thinking that Polybius was arrogant? That seems weird. I thought he understood pokemon. "Um, Alvis?"

"Yes?"

"Um, Can you understand pokemon?"

"Only Odin." My shift goes to his Scyther, which he still hasn't recalled yet. It's not right. All pokemon are to be recalled when not battling.

"Can you understand any other pokemon?"

"No, Odin is the only one that can speak english as far as I know."

"Plus I thought you were supposed to recall your pokemon when not battling."

"Haven't you ever thought that some pokemon like to be free?" That startled me a little. Odin is looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Um, I guess so." Um, he's not planning anything, is he? Why did he stop? Um, Arceus, please don't make him kill me...

* * *

This little girl with her big ego... She doesn't know the horrors of this world... She deserves to know everything, but we can't tell her it all at once. "Dai, Forget everything you studied. It's all lies." They deceive everyone. Her face tells me she's pissed.

"Listen here, you lowly scyther!" Lowly scyther? Heh. I like her. "The league made these rules for a reason!"

Alvis butted in. "And what exactly is this reason? I know all these "rules" as well."

"Um, They're there so you don't cheat."

"So you're saying I'm a cheater?"

"Yes I am! I won that battle!"

"Dai, How does a scyther know harden?"

"I-... Um, It can't. It's impossi-"

"Odin knows harden because I taught him how to use it." That will shatter her world.

"You're a liar and a cheater. I don't see you worthy of assisting me."

And here comes the earth-shattering kaboom. "It doesn't matter what you think. You obey the rules, don't you, Dai?"

"Like you even need to ask, you scum." Brace for impact!

"The rules said I _have_ to assist you." This is hilarious! Her face is hilarious!

I can hear Odin laughing. I can see the horrified look on her face. "If you don't obey the rules and cast me aside, _you_ will be the cheater." Plus, if I wasn't her assistant, I'd go to jail. How I despise the league. "Do you know of TMs?"

"...Yes. I'm not dumb."

"The League strictly regulates what is sold. They want us to think that there isn't a TM for everything, when in fact, there are." She's just standing there. "Do you know how many pokemon there are on this world?"

"Um, 493."

"Wrong again. Silph has recorded over nine thousand different types of pokemon."

"What? N-Nine thousand!? There's no way that can be right!"

"And we're still discovering more each week."

"B- But why is this information being withheld from us?" That is one question I can't answer.

"That is what I intend to find out. Why is The League withholding so much? Why are they lying about pokemon entries? Why do they want to control every single place on the planet?"

* * *

Th- They **what**? I-... I don't know what to think any more. "F-... Fine. You can be my assistant..."

"Very well. It's been a long day. When we get to a center, we'll all rest."

"Um, Alvis?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can you teach me everything about pokemon?"

"That's what I'm here for." I.... I can't thank him. That will prove he's better for me. Wait!

"No, I, The Future Pokemon Queen, **order** you to teach me everything about pokemon."

"Very well, Princess Dai."

"One more thing: If you disobey me again, you'll have yourself finding a suitable punishment." I need to prove to him that I'm better than him. This is exactly the way to do it.

"...But of course, 'Princess' Dai." After that conversation, we went to the center. I handed all 3 of my pokeballs over to the nurse. Alvis finally recalled Odin. We went to our room. I asked him what was in his other pokeball. He says it's a severely injured and extremely weak bidoof.

"If it's severely injured, then why didn't you hand it over to Nurse Joy?"

"...Because I'm a scientist from from Silph. They'll track me down if I give it to her." Was that a little hesitation I heard?

"Why would the league track you down? How would they?"

"Pokemon centers use registration as a means of keeping data... They can pull up battle info as well."

"And because Odin used harden...-"

"Yes. I've broken their rules. If they find out about this, I'll go to jail." I don't see why that's any of my concern. "If I go to jail, you'll become a cheater." W- What!?

"If they put a hand on my underling I'll punish them!" I will _**not**_ let them dub me a cheater! How dare they embarrass me like this! They will pay!

* * *

I'm so glad. So... so damn glad! I hope this bulbasaur will be actually be _useful_, unlike that... that... worthless thing that looks like a chikorita. It's night out, and I'm on route 1. I want to know. I _need_ to know how strong this bulbasaur is. In order to do that, I need to find a wild pokemon. I'm lucky I'm still a trainer. I need to find a pok- Ah! There's one! A rattata! "Go bulbasaur!" I called out my bulbasaur. Let's start out with something basic.

"Tackle!" The bulbasaur ran toward it, which got the rattata's attention. Bulbasaur just nicked the rattata. Hmmm... it threw it's tail at my bulbasaur. "Shake it off then use vine whip!" It complied, bringing a vine around the rattata's waist. It tried to struggle free for a moment, but it was lifted off the ground. This might just work after all. The rattata was slammed down, then lifted back up again "Keep it up, bulbasaur!" No, this IS working! Again and again, the rattata was being slammed down to the ground, then being picked up again. I'm back in business! My fallen tyranitar, I _will_ become the pokemon champ for you. The rattata fainted. I picked out one of my unused pokeballs and grinned.

I've been in this darkness for a while. It's worrying. Did that scyther hurt Dai? I need to know. But I'm being soothed by this place at the same time. I want to get out, but at the same time, I feel like I really don't need to. What exactly is this place? I want to get out. I close my eyes and hope that I'll be able to escape this place soon. "Go, Polybius!" My eyes snap open! She sounds like she's OK!

I look around. Dai, are you OK? Wait. No... Not him again... The person with the blue fur and white body! "You stay away from me! What did you do with Dai?"

"Don't worry! I'm right here!" That's Dai's voice! There she is!

"Dai, are you OK? Did that one blue-furred human hurt you?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Relief fills me. "After all, he's my underling."

"What's an un-drr-leing?"

"Think of it this way: I'm his teacher."

"I thought I was the one doing the teaching around here." Dai turns to the other human.

"Are you trying to complicate things? He's obviously a child gastly!"

"Gastly's aren't born. They are the souls of pokemon who have died"

"Oh." Dai turns back to me. I wonder what pokemon you were."

"I can bring them back to life, provided the body be intact. Tell me, how long ago was your erliest memory of being a ghost?"

My first memory? I honestly don't remember what pokemon I was when I was alive. "I remember... A graveyard."

"What grave were you above?"

"I... I don't remember."

"Hmm... How long ago was that memory?"

"Um, I don't know. But a blue human came to The Pallet Lake Preserve 9 times while I was there"

"So 3 months. Unfortunate."

Dai's eyes looked confused. "Why is that?"

"A body takes 2 weeks to fully decompose."

"Oh. Drat, I could've had a really cool pokemon."

This makes me want to be able to remember all the more. "Polybius, What pokemon were you when you were alive?"

* * *

"I don't know." This explains a lot. Before I left on my journey, Brownie was insulting him because of his... his amnesia.

"My guess is that you've done something horrible right before you died." W- wait! This pacifist gastly doesn't seem like the type to do that. "That's why you don't remember. That's also why you don't want to hurt others."

"How do you know this?"

"I've encountered a few pokemon that needed to be killed while in Silph. They all ended up this way." Wow. This world is much darker than I thought.

After breakfast, We got ready to go to the gym. Along the way, he told me the gym leader has only 1 pokemon, so it shouldn't be a problem for me. My best bet is to use Brownie. Basque seems like she needs to train more in order to stand a chance, and Polybius doesn't want to fight. We arrived a bit later than expected because Alvis and I argued a bit about keeping pokemon out.

We finally Arrived. Wow. I looked around. It... It looks... plain. Is this how _all_ the gyms look? "Welcome, young Pokemon Trainer." I turn to find a person in... a white t-shirt and blue jeans. How plain. I'm starting to think this gym isn't worth my time. "I know why you're here." His voice sounds rehearsed. He holds up something. "You have come to challenge me for this... The Earth Badge! This is the first step to becoming The Pokemon Champion. The Battle will be 1 versus 1. The rules are- Alvis? Is that you?"

"Indeed it is, Siggy." Siggy? That's his name? It sounds more like a nickname to me.

"How's it been going? I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's good work down at Silph. I learned a lot."

"That's good to hear."

"Fess up. Do you know him?"

"He's been my friend since I was a child."

"Was he born the same place you were?"

"Yes he was." Just then, Siggy cleared his throat. I then turned my attention to him.

"The rules are as follows: The first pokemon to be unable to battle loses." That means I _definitely_ can't use Polybius. "The first pokemon to go out of bounds loses. Only four different moves are allowed each pokemon. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. Do you mean attack four times then you can't anymore?"

"No I do not. I mean something like this: If one pokemon uses tackle, leer, bubble, and pound, then one must use only those four moves and nothing else."

"Oh, I get it now." After all, I read somewhere that all gyms have different rules.

"Then I shall allow you to choose your pokemon first." Ladies first, huh?

"Go Brownie!"

* * *

I see the world materialize around me. Another battle. I hope this will go much better off than that one scyther. "Um, Alvis? You should probably call Odin back." Please shut up so that I may pulverize my opponent, Dai.

"Pokemon can gain experience, even through watching other pokemon battle." Have I heard that voice somewhere before? Never mind.

"A Pikachu, huh?" This plain-looking guy needs to throw a pokeball out right now or I'll shock him. "Very well. Go Loki!" A scizor materialized before me.

_Scizor. The Pincer Pokemon. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokemon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature._

"It's lying. Dai, let me remind you of what _my_ entry said..."

"OK, OK! Remind me not to use it ever again! Dang..." Hurry up and give me a command. "Um, Brownie!" About time! "Use, um, thunder!" I charge up and direct my bolt of thunder toward the stupid scizor. When I can see again, I see that I... I missed. Darn it! I'm not going to miss again.

"Dai, using the same move over and over is dangerous for the pokemon; I suggest strategy." That voice... I know I've heard it before...

"Loki, use Focus Energy!" Next command, please?

"Brownie, use thun- um..." Next command. Now. "Use quick attack!" I uncross my arms and start to run toward the stupid scizor.

"Loki, use bullet punch!" darn it! Wasn't fast enough! I'll have to dodge it. The stupid scizor brings it's arm back to get ready to punch me. I shift my course just enough to avoid it, but I didn't get a solid hit. Instead, I hit it's leg, and it fell on top of me.

"**THUNDER!** Use thunder!" I'll be eating crisp scizor tonight. I charge up and, since the stupid scizor is on top of me, I'll just direct it much more easily. I let my charge escape my body.

The gym lit up with a flash a pale yellow. Then it died down. Just then and there I knew I won the ba- "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Why is the scizor writhing around on me and screaming like he lost his favorite blanket?

* * *

"L- Loki? Are you okay?" I recall Brownie. Low Key Lets out another scream. D-... Did I go too far?

"Loki! He's hurting again!"

"We need to get him to a center!" Alvis looks concerned. W- what's happening?

"No, it's too far away! Get the stretcher from the closet!" A-... A stretcher? No, a pokeball is fine.

"Um, isn't a pokeball just fine?"

"No! A pokeball will only worsen Loki's condition! We need to get him to my soother machine! Hurry!" With that, I run over to the closet. I then take the stretcher to the poor scizor. It must be in so much pain. While we help Loki over to this machine thingy, I ask some questions.

"What's wrong with Loki?"

"We... Alvis and I... Rescued a scyther and a scizor from Team Rocket." Team Rocket? Are they related to Silph? "I believe Loki had a botched evolution in some way. Odin was being experimented on; They made him a bit crazy."

"Was Odin your pokemon?"

"Yes it was. I lost him to Alvis on a bet."

"How often does Loki get like this?"

"E-... every once in a while. It's not your fault. These pain flashes happen at random."

Alvis added "Silph is currently looking for a cure, but all attempts at duplicating the condition ended in failure. We don't know what Team Rocket did wrong. All we've ended up with are scizor that have evolved perfectly." His expression turned solemn. "This is the reason I became a scientist in the first place. To help Loki. To free him from these pain flashes. They get slightly worse each time."

Sigmund continued "I just hope he doesn't die after all the trouble you've gone through, Alvis." I look at Odin. His expression is extremely worried.

"A-... Are you okay, Odin?" He looks at me. He must be in so much pain.

"Loki..." He pauses. I think he's holding back tears. "Loki is my brother..." I... I'm not sure if I want to be a pokemon trainer anymore...

We reach the machine. We pit Loki in it. Sigmund turns it on. I... I can't watch. I leave the room. Sigmund said that it's been a long day, and that we can sleep in this gym.

Here I am... Staring at my pokeballs. I'll give them to Alvis. I look at the clock. 1:22. It's dark out, but I have the light on. I can't get to sleep. I... I'm sorry, Polybius. I'll never hurt another pokemon again. I'll call my mom in the morning. She'll bring me home. I rest my head to try to get to sleep. Sleep never came.

It's morning. I open my door. "Um, Hi, Dai."

I give out a dreary "Hello".

"Listen, There's something I forgot to give you last night."

"What would that be?" I bet it's punishment for hurting his Loki so badly. He reaches into his pocket.

"For winning against me-" It sounds like it's rehearsed again. "-I bestow upon you this!" He pulls out a little green feather-shaped badge. "This is the Earth Badge. It signifies your first step to becoming the Pokemon Champion.

"I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do!"

"I never knocked out your pokemon. I didn't win. I recalled my pikachu before you recalled your scizor."

"That may be true, but Loki was unable to battle, exactly like my rules said. I lost. I insist you take it." My face brightened. I hugged him.

"Th- Thanks, Sigmund."

* * *

I felt unstoppable. 2 days went by without a loss. I have a feeling I'll have an ivysaur soon. I beat every single wild pokemon and trainer I came across. This is a vast improvement over that weakling pile of crap chikorita. I'm in Route 2, battling trainers with a single badge. I await my next challenge. My fallen tyranitar, I have a feeling that, when I meet your spirit, you'll be happy. Happy for me. Happy for my skills.

I see 3 people in the distance. What pokemon shall I use? My rattata, or my bulbasaur? Hmmm... My rattata can use some training to catch up with my bulbasaur, but on the other hand, my bulbasaur is so close to evolving I can taste it. Wait, that's not a person. That's a scyther. Guess it doesn't like being inside it's pokeball.

"You shall not pass. Not without a battle." I examine them. There's the scyther, a boy, and a girl. The girl has on a white hat. She also has brown hair. She's wearing a blue shirt with a heart on it, and also wore a pink skirt. She looked like she was young, and therefore, inexperienced. Hmmm... 3 pokeballs.

The boy had blue hair and a white sci-ency-shirt. He looked much older than the girl. Probably around 40 years old. 2 pokeballs.

"You dare to challenge the Future Pokemon Queen? I shall make you humble!" This girl's got guts. I smirk and pull out my rattata's pokeball.


	4. Chapter 04:The Route 1 Incident!

AN: It would be nice to get reviews so I know what I'm doing wrong. I also thought this would be a short chapter.

Chapter 4 – The Route 1 Incident!

* * *

I had done it. I had won, but just barely. I recall my pokemon. I ask my opponent a few questions. "Why are you not recalling your pokemon?"

"Oh, I figured they want a little walk." But her pokemon are exhausted! "Oh, speaking of which, You have a couple of full revives with you?" Full revives? Those are nearly impossible to-

"Of course I do." Woah. This guy must be rich. He hands a couple over to her pokemon and uses them.

"Um, Is that the same reason you have your scyther out?"

"He doesn't like to go inside his pokeball."

"What's inside your other one?"

"It's a, a bidoof."

The girl spoke up again. "Hey, you have full revives. Why don't you use one on your bidoof?"

"...Because I'd like to use them only in emergencies. I gave some to you because I didn't want to upset you, Princess Dai." Princess? What is the meaning of this? Why is she acting like royalty?

"Oh, Okay." She turns to me. "Listen up! My name is Dai Hoshiko! I'm the future Pokemon Queen! Remember my name well!" There's a small awkward silence. "Oh, this here is my underling. Underling! Let's go!"

"Um, don't you think I deserve an introduction as well?"

"Oh, if you wish. I shall allow one and only one introduction." This girl is weird.

"My name is Alvis Frost. I'm a scientist at Silph. I'm currently re-teaching Dai ab-" The girl coughs."-er, I mean, I'm her 'underling'."

"Okay, now that we have THAT out of the way, let's get... go... wait." Her chikorita is saying something to her. Woah! Scary face. "Basque says that _you_ abandoned her." Wait, what? "You dare mistreat one of _my_ pokemon? You shall be pu-"

"Go, masterball!" The blue haired science guy threw a masterball, wait _master_ball? A flash of light appeared in the trajectory of it. Wow, a masterball! He really _is_ a scientist at Silph! "You know, I'm really getting tired of this game."

_[I know, but it's fun to me.]_ I see. He tried to capture a psychic.

* * *

I see. He tried to capture a psychic. Those are strong, so I won't chastise him for interrupting me. "As I was saying..."

"Wait. That chikorita was mine, before I released it."

"Why did you release it?"

"Because that weakling hasn't won a battle in the 3 months that I had it!" 3 months? Now that I think about it, Polybius said he died 3 months ago.

"What happened 3 months ago? How did you get Basque?" He looked at the ground.

"That was the day my tyranitar had died. It went on a rampage. It was like a totally different pokemon. It killed a meganium."

"My mother..." Basque lost her mother?

"I took that chikorita out of kindness. I gave it sympathy, and it gave me grief. I'm still trying to find my fallen tyranitar."

"Fallen? What do you mean by that?"

"He fell from grace. I know he's still out there killing innocent pokemon." I'm not sure what to say.

"Dai..." I look at Brownie. "That's not all that happened. I was nearly killed by that tyranitar." That's right. When I found him, he was unconscious. I picked him up and took him to my home. When he first woke up, I introduced myself.

-

"_Hey. Are you Okay?"_

"_Who... who are you? Where am I?"_

"_Don't worry. Your safe. I'm Dai Hoshiko."_

"_Dai Hoshiko..."_

"_This might be a bad time, but will you be my starter?"_

"_Starter?"_

"_When I begin my journey, I'll need a pokemon to help me out. After all, I'm going to become the Pokemon Queen."_

"_Heh... you're kind of funny."_

"_Funny? How so?"_

"_You do way too much bragging."_

"_I... I guess I do, but my mom always said that if you wanna be something, you have to act like it."_

"_Heh..."_

"_So will you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thanks, Brownie."_

"_Brownie? I like that name."_

"_It's cute."_

"_I agree, Queen Dai."_

"_Oh, no, I'm not the Pokemon Queen yet."_

_-_

He recovered quickly. We also became great friends. "Dai, I was involved in the Route 1 incident as well." Alvis, too?

"First off, trainer, what's your name?"

"Takeo Keiji. I know where you're going with this."

"Takeo Keiji volunteered in a test. We wanted to see how much pokerus effected pokemon in large doses. It was really a win-win. His tyranitar gets stronger, and we gain research."

"I should have never agreed."

"I'm the one that injected him with pokerus. I guess it was too much. Since then, we gave smaller doses. Plus we're trying to figure out a way to stop immunity to it."

* * *

We arrived in a forest. "What is this place called?" It's nice learning everything I apparently forgot.

"It's called Viridian Forest."

"What type of Pokemon are in here?"

"Mostly bug pokemon. Caterpie and weedle and stuff like that."

"Um, Dai?" The red-haired and red-and-black bodied human must want to ask Dai Hoshinko something.

"What is it? Why are you following us?"

"I'm following you because we might be able to search for my fallen tyranitar together, since we're all involved in the, up, what did you call it, Alvis?"

"The Route 1 Incident."

"The Route 1 incident. And the thing I want to ask you is, How do you understand what you're pokemon are saying?"

"I guess I had that ability since I was born."

"You're pretty lucky."

"As if. I stood out among the elite." I think Dai shouldn't be saying that kind of stuff. It's rude. "And if your going to keep following us, you'll have to become my underling as well."

"Newsflash... This country does not have a monarchy."

"Either it's that or I'll have Odin kick you out."

"Please don't drag my pokemon into this."

"Fine, I'll be your 'underling' if it means you helping me look for my fallen tyranitar."

"Good. Now grovel at my feet." I think she's pushing it. Dai might get in a lot of trouble for this.

"What?"

"Just kidding."

"Y-You better be." After that conversation, it was quiet. We got deeper into the forest.

* * *

It's always quiet in Viridian Forest. Slightly dark as well. Not may trainers here as usual. They're all scared of the beedrill. I turn to Dai. "Quiet, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'd thought there would be more trainers here."

"Any reason why that is?"

"Hold on, I'll show you." She gets out her pokedex and presses a few buttons. How many times do I have to tell her that the pokedex is a lie?

_Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest - this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm._

When is she going to get it through her thick head? "Dai, we're going to a beedrill nest." Both Takeo and Dai looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. And they also shouted in unison.

"N- No way! No underling of mine is going to get us all killed!"

"Dai, listen to me. I know more than you do. Trust me."

"No, Beedrill are extremely dangerous! You heard her pokedex!"

"Takeo, I order you to come with us!"

"No! I am NOT going to get killed by a beedrill!

"You beat me in a pokemon match, correct? Plus, Odin beat all 3 of my pokemon easily. We'll be fine."

"Dai, have you ever heard of the story about Marty and his Poison Pokemon team?"

"Oh, come on! That's only a horror story! It's not true!"

"Listen to me, you two. Beedrill are extremely dangerous! We'll all be ki-"

"Takeo, are you listening? Dai has ordered us to come with her! We underlings need to do what Princess Dai tells us to do!"

"F-... Fine... But if I get killed, I'm going to kill you, geddit?"

Both me and Dai unanimously agreed. Dai did it with a threat of her own. We turn and walk to the hive. After a few hours, Takeo stops.

* * *

Ugh... These morons are going to get me killed... "I'm not saying this again, If we go there, we'll be killed!"

"Takeo, Alvis is a scientist at Silph. He knows what he's doing. And besides, all the beedril will grovel at my feet. I am the Future Pokemon Queen, after all." Stupid, stupid stupid. This is so stupid. I'd rather kiss a jynx than go out into a beedrill hive. I continue. Why is my life going to end this way? Being poisoned by a beedrill and slowly dying because of it. Why did I ever agree to be her 'underling'? I should just turn back now. I'd turn back except I don't know where I am. Damn, they get me lost as well! I'm going to die of poison, in the middle of the forest! Of poison! Slowly! This is the best thing in the whole damn world! I'm sure these stupids will laugh at me when I'm dying and **not even know what's going on!** I'm going to die like Marty did! The girl is dumb! The scientist is dumb! The scyther is dumb! The gastly is dumb! That beedrill is dumb! All of us are going to- wait... Beedrill?

"BEEDRILL!"

"Yes, it's been following us for about ten minutes."

"T-TEN MINUTES?"

"Yes, and if it were like a beedrill in your imagination, it would've attacked us by now."

"I... I'm sorry. I was wrong." I can't believe it. That story _was_ just a horror story. Nothing more. Oh, look. That beedrill is charging at me. Wait WHAT! I WAS RIGHT!

"Help it's charging at me!" I then heard something which rarely occurs in the pokemon world. The scyther talked.

"Maybe it just wants to glomp you?" Glomp? What does that even mean?

"Odin, just quiet yourself. Takeo, this beedrill's behavior is abnormal." Gak! I duck under one of it's lunges at me. I am going to die! I am going to die I am going to die iamgoingtoDIIIIEEEE!

"Go, masterball!" I see the masterball up in the air. Then I see it hit the beedrill. Then I see the beedrill assimilate into the masterball.

Then the girl speaks up. "Nice catch, but I was about to have Brownie fry it."

"You were too slow, then."

"Was that your only masterball?"

"Yes, it was the same masterball I tried to use earlier."

"You know, they should design pokeballs with the feature where they become useless after one throw."

"That wouldn't be very practical, you know."

"And a lying pokedex is practical?"

"The league seems to think so."

"Well, the league will be undone by my future rule!"

* * *

We arrived at the hive. Takeo apologizes to us. "Um, You see, when I heard that one story, I thought every beedrill were that way."

"Yes, and I told you to trust Alvis. He's a scientist at Silph. He knows way more about pokemon than we do. As your punishment for mistrusting me, you shall-"

"-Lose to me in a pokemon battle."

"You know, Alvis, I like that idea. It'll also teach him that not everything should be done by the rules."

"Very well, Princess Dai. Let's have a 2-on-2 battle."

"Wait, Alvis."

"What is it?"

"You should name your new beedrill."

"I-I'm not really good at naming poke-"

"I order you to name your pokemon." Ugh... she's another Odin... I'll name this beedrill... um... uh...

"G-go, um, Drilly!" With that, Odin begins laughing.

"I Drilly think you should come up with a better name!" This is embarrassing.

"J-Just quiet yourself. And I also choose you, Odin."

"I thought it was a two-on-two battle."

"Well, then I change it to a double battle."

"Okay. Go, bulbasaur and rattata!"

"Odin and, um, Drilly will put you into your place."

"Just one thing."

"What is it?"

"I thought you had a bidoof, not a magikarp."

"I don't. I have a scyther, a beedrill, and a b-"-wait a minute...

"Underling, just because you have a magikarp doesn't mean you have to be ashamed to hide it!"

"Dai, I caught the beedr-, um, Drilly recently. I think I'd know what pokeball it's in." With that I call back the magikarp. "I don't even need a second pokemon to beat you."

"Heh, I bet your not so tough."

"Odin, use fissure."

"Now hold on a minute there! Scyther can't use fissure! Um, can they?"

"Yes we can!"

"WAIT!"

"Don't stop me, trainer!"

"How do you talk?" He brings down one of his scythe arms. It causes an aftershock that splits up toward the two pokemon. They did not come out of the attack conscious.

"I knew how to talk since I was taught by humans." He calls his pokemon back. And I now realize that the beedrill were watching us. Some of them seemed to be upset. I hadn't realized they were rooting. I thought they were just watching.

"Um, beedrill, mind it if we stay here for the night?" Dai seems pleased. They must have said no.

* * *

I've re-learned a lit today. I hope I will continue to learn more. The beedrill invited us into their hive thing. They said they gathered up cloth for beds in case any human wants to sleep there. They also say that they don't see very many humans. By what Dai Hoshinko's talking box said, I guess it's because the humans are afraid of them.

There's something which keeps on bothering me, ever since I saw this masterball. It's like I know what it is. I... I do know what it is. I remember something. "Dai Hoshinko?"

"What is it, Polybius?"

"There's something I have to tell you about the masterball."

"You're not going to tell me that it's a fake or anything, are you? Like it's just been painted?"

"No. I was captured by a masterball."

"Wow. You were? I hope strength travels over to death."

"Dai, I'm not going to hurt any pokemon. It's just not right."

"Oh, sorry. I was being selfish."

"Thanks for apologizing."

"Why are you so afraid of hurting pokemon? Is it because you're strong?"

"No, It's... it's... I don't know. But I don't want to hurt anything."

"Polybius, people get hurt all the time. You can just apologize. I bet other pokemon are okay with it."

"Dai, I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Please think it over for me. I need to get to sleep. You should, too." Sleep... I've never slept...


End file.
